


Tranquility

by emperors_fortune



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperors_fortune/pseuds/emperors_fortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some brief mutsumata fluff based on a prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting myself to publish this so uh.. I hope people enjoy it!!
> 
> (this fic is based off of [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141720260329/imagine-person-a-braiding-person-bs-hair-while) )

Each time Mutsu and Matako got the chance to spend time together they tried to make the most of it. However on this particular day, the Kiheitai’s gunslinger found herself in Mutsu’s quarters on the Karinmaru, lying against her girlfriend’s shoulder as she filled out paperwork in the place of her captain who was probably off with that lazy, silver-haired samurai getting drunk. While it was nice to have some peace and quiet, Matako couldn’t help but feel just a bit let down by the mundaneness of not having anything to do but watch a pen scratch against paper over and over. 

After what seemed like hours, the younger woman had started to absentmindedly play with her girlfriend’s hair, twisting the ends of her low ponytail while she looked on as the Kaientai’s vice-captain filled out the tedious forms that came with each trade.

“Oi, Mutsu how come ya never do anything different with yer hair, don’t it get boring after a while?”

At this she didn’t even look up, but still replied, “Never really thought about it, I only put it up ‘cos it gets in the way”.

“Mind if I try somethin’ then?”

“Go for it,” the Yato replied, voice full of indifference.

Matako began to undo Mutsu’s ponytail and once it was out of its confines, she finger-combed through her amber-colored hair and divided into strands and braiding them. As she finished the plait, she tied it at the end and lightly tossed over the front of the shorter woman’s shoulder.

Mutsu looked down at the braid and then at Matako, who seemed to be waiting for a reaction, then turned around to see the result of the other woman’s handiwork in the full-length mirror across the room. When she turned back around she swept her paperwork off to one side of her desk, leaving the small amount of unfinished work for Sakamoto to deal with, and Matako could swear she could see the faintest smile forming on Mutsu’s lips. Mutsu leaned forward and brushed Matako’s bangs out of the way and planted on her forehead. 

The day was turning out to be less boring than Matako initially thought.


End file.
